


Winner gets it all

by Goblin_5



Series: Harry Potter fanfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Crossdressing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Top Draco Malfoy, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: A sequel to my fanfic A Game of Wolf and RabbitDraco can't wait to collect his prize.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Winner gets it all

Draco huffed, he was so annoyed. No, that didn’t even come close to it. He got distracted for a few moments trying to think of a better word for the irritated feeling. But was quickly brought back to the situation at hand by some cheers that echoed as Harry walked past the Slytherins. 

Harry locked eyes with Draco for a second before he turned away from the blond boy. Yeah, annoyed definitely wasn’t the word. He had heard word of what punishment the Slytherins had thought of for the Gryffindors who lost the game earlier that week. ‘Let’s have them serve us like servants’. Most of the Slytherins came from higher wizarding houses so the idea was not foreign to them and everyone agreed that it would definitely humiliate the house of ‘bravery.’

The idea itself was not as mean spirited as the others, but leave it to Harry to make the matter worse. Draco shifted in his seat slightly to make the growing bulge in his pants less noticeable. The last thing he needed was someone getting the wrong idea and what was in front of him wasn’t helping. He knew that he technically couldn’t blame Harry if the situation went down as he thought, he could only blame Harry’s stupid fucking friends. 

Draco looked up again and read the expression of the three in the room. Hermione, though slightly humored by the result and was mouthing sorry to Harry, he gave a small shrug in return. There really was nothing she could do. Ron had a mixture of shock and extreme guilt on his face. Then there was Harry. His face was redder than Draco could ever imagine anyone getting. He was slightly impressed that given his present _clothing problem_ he could still hold his head up high. Apparently, or Draco’s best guess, the reason that the _Great Chosen One_ was in a maid costume was because of a simple mix up of whose clothes were whose. It would appear that Ron’s failure in the game had led to a small retaliation from Hermione. This could be seen by the fact that she was wearing a butler uniform like the rest of the guys instead of a maid like the girls. Ron probably switched his and Harry’s thinking he would get pranked but seemed to have not expected this.

Draco shifted again. It really wasn’t his fault that his lower region was jumping for joy, even when the rest of him was not feeling anything close to that. He and Harry never got a chance to even try an encore to their previous rendezvous. And now anytime Harry was catching Draco’s eye he would look away. 

Aggravated! That is what Draco was feeling and he already had a short fuse. That fact annoyed him in its own way. But he could swear Harry was testing his limits. He was grinding his teeth and could feel a pulse in his temple. The other Slytherins weren’t relieving his mood either, in fact they were adding fuel to the fire. A couple of them were actually making comments to Harry about his attire. Some were just to be rude and while others were flirting. Telling Harry that he looked pretty in a dress and should wear one more often. There were only a few flirtatious but many that were rude. Many of the Slytherins weren't open about their reaction to Harry’s _outfit_. Most were just stealing glances, just like how Draco was doing but at least he had a good reason to.

Harry again caught his eyes only to look away. Was this some sick test? Draco could feel another vessel pumping blood to his forehead. He'd had enough and only gave the others a slight nod as he left. Some of them looked relieved at the sight of Draco leaving. He was really bad at hiding his sour moods, which was often. It just happened that most of them were caused by Harry or related to him. 

Draco massaged his forehead and tried to calm himself down by reviewing Snape's lesson in his head. It was working until someone called his name. He turned around but still had murder in his eyes. His eyebrows quickly shot up when he saw that it was Harry who had his mouth open to say something but then closed it. He looked to be contemplating his thoughts before his eyes showed determination and Draco couldn't help but think classic Gryffindor. 

"Do you not like it?"

Draco's whole brain paused. He only stuttered out, "What?"

Harry gestures at himself, "I thought…" he pauses trying to form the right words.

He really didn't get the chance because Draco had closed the distance between the two, "This was your idea." He tried not to sound angry, he really did, it was just that his thought process was still getting back to him.

Harry licked his lips, "No, it’s just that when I saw it and I thought," he glanced up at Draco, "you would like it." He looked back down and played with the dress. His lips pursed out and he quietly said, "I even masturbated to the idea of you seeing it."

All of the blood that had made it up to his brain shot down to his groin at that statement. "Then why did you?" Draco used a hand to make a motion at Harry's eyes and twisted his wrist.

Harry pursed his lips again, Draco was starting to find it cute. "Every time I made eye contact I," he wiggled his legs slightly and pulled the front of the dress down, "your gaze too." Draco couldn't believe it. He was close to losing his mind because _Harry_ _Potter_ kept getting a boner. 

Draco let out a laugh before dropping his head on Harry's shoulder. "Draco?.." Harry started to ask.

"We need to work on our communication, Love."

He could feel Harry roll his eyes, "You think?" 

Draco hummed in response to this and lifted his head to kiss Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled away and locked eyes with lust-filled gazes before Harry pulled Draco by his shirt into a corner. Draco pressed Harry into the wall as he dove into a deep kiss where he grinded himself against the other.

The two were both happily enjoying the make-out session as Harry attempted to remove clothes. When all of a sudden Harry broke the kiss to cuss out, "Bloody Hell why do you have to wear all these layers of clothing," he had been trying to get Draco's shirt unbuttoned but he realized he also had on the school sweater vest and cloak. 

Draco chuckled at him, "You could take me up on my still standing offer to come to my room," Harry hesitated, "Then you can take it all off." Harry blinked up at him then nodded and grabbed Draco's hand. Draco had to hide his smile as Harry led him to his room, "Been thinking about my offer."

"Are you going to be like this the entire time because If you are I'm leaving."

Draco pushed Harry into his door, "No you won't." He kisses him and presses their front together as he searches for the door handle. Once opened both rushed inside and started stripping. Draco stopped Harry from taking off the thigh-high stocking, "Leave those on." Harry pulled him back into a kiss as he helped him remove the remainder of his clothes.

Harry pushed him onto the bed and then slowly crawled on top of him, "We should have done this sooner."

"Yes," said Draco as he recaptured Harry's lips and reached around to grab the lube he had hidden in his nightstand. 

He turned the two over so that Harry was under him, "What? You don't like me on top?" Harry whined snarkily. Draco smirked, almost taking half of him in his mouth and added a finger. 

Draco pulled himself off, "Been practicing for me Love," he proved his point by adding another finger. Harry thrust his hips back to attempt to push Draco’s fingers deeper. 

“Just shut up and get on with it,” Harry cried out. Draco grabbed his thigh and bit down on to the soft flesh. Harry gripped his hair and came. 

"As promised. A new one where no-one will see." Harry nodded in acknowledgment. Draco climbed further up Harry. He quickly grabbed his wand and cast a small healing spell at Harry’s thigh, not enough to remove the mark but just enough to stop the blood. He threw his wand back to its place. 

He lubed himself up and slowly pushed in and Harry moaned loudly. He was thankful that no one had returned to the dorm room. He half wished he had thought of putting up a silencing spell earlier. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry had bought him into a kiss. He didn't stop the kiss as he fully seated himself inside. They stayed like that for a while with Draco only thrusting in short movements.

Harry must have had enough of Draco's teasing because he flipped them over so that he was on top again. He lifted his hips and then sat back down on Draco’s cock, taking it all in. Harry had thrown his head back and moaned. Draco threaded their fingers and thrust forwards to match Harry's rhythm. Both were getting closer to the edge of their climax. Soon both came with a shout. 

Harry leaned forward to resume kissing. Darco slowly slipped out of Harry and then laid him down next to him. Draco turned to look at him and with a smile said, "Not bad, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't get started, Malfoy." Draco let out a laugh and Harry joined in. They both continued to laugh until they had to catch their breath. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'm not going back out there."

Harry sat up, "No, I mean... What are we now?"

"It would be hard to continue calling you my enemy."

Harry laughed, " it is one way to settle an argument."

Draco smiled then signed, "I wouldn’t mind calling you my boyfriend." Draco could feel his ears turning red and he was trying to avoid looking at Harry. He didn't want to look over and see disgust. 

"Yeah, I like that too," Draco whipped his head to look at Harry. He was blushing too. 

"Boyfriends then." He was trying to play it cool but he was really ecstatic about it. 

Harry moved closer until the two were cuddling, "Boyfriends then."

Epilogue 

Ron walked up to Hermione, "Where's Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "He's collecting his prize," she then hit Ron's arm, "and don't think you're off the hook."

She was walking away when Ron called out to her, "But Harry didn't get a prize."


End file.
